Rainbow×2
|producer = |Last = ① Let's say "Hello!" (2014) |Next = |Single1 = Real☆Little☆Girl }} Rainbow×2 (pronounced Rainbow Rainbow) is Hello Pro Kenshuusei's second indies album. It was pre-released on May 6, 2018 at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~"ハロプロ研修生 2ndアルバム CD「Rainbow×2」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-28. and was released for general sale on July 11, 2018."ハロプロ研修生/Rainbow×2" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. Tracklist #Rainbow - Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika #Yacchae! GO! GO! (やっちゃえ！GO！GO！; Let's Do It! GO! GO!) - Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya #43do (43度; 43 Degrees) - Inoue Hikaru, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai #Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou (正しい青春ってなんだろう; What Are Honest Youth?) - Inoue Hikaru, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Nishida Shiori, Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya #Medatte Do Dance (目立ってDo Dance; Stand Out Do Dance) - Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami #Arigatameiwaku Monogatari - Inoue Hikaru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Ono Mizuho, Ichioka Reina, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro #Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~ - Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime #Isshakudama de Buppanase! - Kaga Kaede, Ono Mizuho, Ichioka Reina, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki #Mirai e Tsunagu Yakusoku (未来へ繋ぐ約束; A Promise Connecting to the Future) - Inoue Hikaru, Noguchi Kurumi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Tamenaga Shion #Real☆Little☆Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Featured Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara **26th Gen: Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori, Hashisako Rin **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume **28th Gen: Tamenaga Shion, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Morning Musume **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede *ANGERME **6th Gen: Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **2nd Gen: Dambara Ruru *Tsubaki Factory **2nd Gen: Ono Mizuho *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido **Oota Haruka **Sato Hikari **Ishiguri Kanami **Kawano Minori **Kitagawa Ryo **Kudo Yume **Yamazaki Mei Album Information *Lyrics: KOUGA (#1); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#2); Fukuda Kanon (#3-4); Kodama Ameko (#5); Tsunku (#6); Miura Yoshiko (#7); Hoshibe Sho (#8); Mori Chiyoko (#9); Mikage Masahide (#10); (#11) *Compositions: KOUGA (#1); Nakamura Yoshinori (#1); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#2); Kujime Shingo (#3); Furukawa Takahiro (#4); Jean Luc Ponpon (#5); Hoshibe Sho (#5, #8, #11); Suzuki Akinori (#5); Tsunku (#6); Shifo (#7); Pieru (#9); Mikage Masahide (#10) *Arrangements: Nakamura Yoshinori (#1); KOUGA (#1); Nakatani Nobuyuki (#2); Suzuki Shunsuke (#3); Furukawa Takahiro (#4); Jean Luc Ponpon (#5); Hirata Shoichiro (#6); Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#7); AKIRA (#8); Pieru (#9); Uesugi Hiroshi (#10); Takahashi Yuichi (#11) *Chorus: M!ho (#1, #5, #7, #9); Shiobara Namiko (#2, #5, 11), Yamao Masato (#3, #8, #9); Fukuda Kanon (#4); Kubota Kaoru (#6); (#9); Takahashi Yuichi (#11) *Guitar: Kamata Koji (#6); Takahashi Yuichi (#11) *Recording Director: Yamao Masato (#1-#5, #7-#10); Kamata Koji TNX (#6); Hashimoto Shin (#11) *Recording Coordination: Kobayashi Shinnosuke TNX *Mixing Engineer: Niitsu Tomoyuki (#1-#5, #7, #8, #10); Matsui Kazumi (#6, #9); Takasaki Akira (#11) *Assistant Engineer: Hiratsuka Kazuya *Mastering Engineer: Akihiro Shiba Concert Performances ;Rainbow *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS ;Yacchae! GO! GO! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ (opening act) ;43do *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Ota Haruka, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Kubota Nanami, Shutto Anna, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ ;Tadashii Seishun tte Nan Darou *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.6 ~ Summer Special! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Inaba Manaka, CHICA#TETSU, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.7 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Ota Haruka, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume, Kubota Nanami, Kanemitsu Ruru, Matsubara Yuriya ;Medatte Do Dance *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ ;Mirai e Tsunagu Yakusoku *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS References Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 635* Trivia *Inoue Hikaru is the only Hello Pro Kenshuusei member to be featured in both this album and its predecessor, ① Let's say "Hello!". Several others from the first album are still present in this album, but were no longer Kenshuusei at the time of its release. External Links *Official Announcement *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Albums Category:2018 Albums Category:Indie Albums Category:English Name Album Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:Lowest Ranking Album